The Karaoke Disco
by Steph-hime
Summary: A Song fic using two of my favourite songs. Find out if Davis gets the girl he wants, or will he miss out? PLS R+R!! I'll love you forever? Oh, I don't own digimon or the songs in this fic!


The Karaoke Disco.  
  
A/n: in this Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi are 17, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Ken are 16 and Mina and Cody are 15. Oh and Mina is the adoptive sister of Kari and Tai.  
  
" Can you believe it's almost time for the karaoke disco?" Kari said.  
  
" No, But we're gonna have to do something." Yolei said.  
  
" We?" Kari asked.  
  
" Yeah, me, you and Mina."  
  
" No way, I do not sing in front of that many people!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
" Come on, It'll be fun." Kari said.  
  
" Fine," She said finally giving in.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
" Time for class, come on guys." Kari said walking back to class.  
  
Mina sat down next to Cody.  
  
" So are you taking part in the Karaoke disco?" Cody asked her.  
  
" Yeah, Kari and Yolei talked me into it." Mina said, " What about you, are you, T.K., Ken and Davis gonna sing?"  
  
" Davis is trying to talk us into it."  
  
" That's a yes then, Davis could sell a hat to a headless person!" Mina said giggling.  
  
" T.K. will probably play the guitar, I'll be on the drums and Ken can play the keyboard, then Davis can sing." Cody explained.  
  
~~~ Lunch ~~~  
  
" Please?" Davis begged.  
  
" What's in it for us?" Cody asked.  
  
" The satisfaction of beating the girls?" Davis suggested.  
  
" Hey what makes you think you're going to beat us?" Kari asked.  
  
" Yeah, we're gonna kick you're butt's, especially with our secret weapon." Yolei said.  
  
" Secret weapon?" Mina asked.  
  
" Yeah, a hand written song by Mina about a certain somebody." Yolei said.  
  
" No way, we can't use that!" Mina said.  
  
" Come on, who's it about?" T.K. asked.  
  
" None of your business." She said blushing.  
  
" So will you guy's do it?" Davis asked.  
  
" I'm in!" T.K. said.  
  
" You can count on me Davis." Ken smiled.  
  
" Alright then, but only so we can beat the girls." Cody said.  
  
" Don't worry, we have a secret weapon too." Ken said.  
  
" We do?" Davis said confused.  
  
" Yeah, a song written by Mr Motomiya himself." T.K. said.  
  
" What?!" Davis shouted, spitting out his drink.  
  
" Come on Davis, it's perfect." Cody said, " and anyway mmmph mph." Davis had covered Cody's mouth with his hand. " Any way what?" Yolei said.  
  
" Oh, he wrote it about a girl he likes." Ken said grinning.  
  
" Ken! Your not meant to tell them that!" Davis said removing his hand from over Cody's mouth.  
  
" Don't worry, Mina wrote hers about someone she has a major crush on, and it's so obvious in the song who it's about too!" Yolei said laughing.  
  
" Yolei!" Mina moaned.  
  
~~~ After school ~~~  
  
" Come on girls we need to practice!" Yolei said dragging Kari and Mina to her house.  
  
" I can't believe you're making me sing it. What if Davis finds out it's about him?" Mina asked.  
  
" He wont, he's too dense, but the other might find out." Kari reassured.  
  
" Oh, that makes me feel a lot better." She complained.  
  
" You sing main Mina, and Kari and I will sing back up 'kay?" Yolei asked.  
  
" Yeah fine." She said, still upset that they were using her songs.  
  
She started singing  
  
You cast a spell over me don't know where to turn to any more  
  
I see your face every morning when I wake up,  
  
Every night that I go to bed  
  
You're here with me somehow, don't know how  
  
I can feel you right now, so close, so real  
  
Do, do, do, do, do,  
  
Show me your colours  
  
Chorus:  
  
Show me, show me your colours (show me)  
  
Don't break this spell I'm in, please don't break my heart,  
  
Show me, show me your colours (baby)  
  
Tell me who you really are.  
  
I know you want what I want, far away, but still within our reach,  
  
Do you dare, are you brave enough to show me  
  
What your heart really wants to do  
  
I say your name to myself out loud, I want to have you all around  
  
Like a cover for the cold on the outside, making love in the candle light  
  
Do, do, do, do, do  
  
Chorus  
  
Baby, don't tell I mean nothing, after all you did  
  
Baby, don't you tell me, tell me I mean nothing  
  
Tell me I mean nothing to you, please show me now  
  
Chorus x 2  
  
I'm not allowed to adore you the way you know you really want but I do  
  
Even thought it's been a nightmare, to pretend that it's all okay  
  
It's not the easiest thing to avoid, damage is already done  
  
I'm in love, with you  
  
" That was so wicked!" Kari said.  
  
" I know, we're gonna win for sure." Yolei said jumping up and down.  
  
" Maybe it won't be so bad, after all, he should know how I feel about him, I can't keep it a secret forever." Mina said, sighing.  
  
" That settles it then!" Yolei said, " We're gonna win!"  
  
  
  
" I can't believe we have to use my song!" Davis moaned.  
  
" Well it has to be original, and well this is original." T.K. said.  
  
" Yeah, and if Mina finds out it's about her, it's an added bonus!" Ken said.  
  
" Ssssh, not to loud." Davis said, making sure no one had heard Ken.  
  
" Well, the way I see it, you should tell Mina how you feel." Cody said, " What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
" I could get laughed off the stage, need to transfer schools, but the word spreads too quickly. No school will accept me and I have to have home schooling by Jun!" Davis said.  
  
" Okay, don't use your imagination. It's way to weird." Cody said.  
  
" Let's just practice." T.K. said picking up his guitar.  
  
Davis started to sing, with the others singing backing:  
  
Every body's looking for that something,  
  
One thing that makes it all complete,  
  
You find it in the strangest places,  
  
Place you never thought it could be,  
  
Some find it in the face of their children,  
  
Some find it in their lover's eyes,  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings,  
  
When you find that special thing,  
  
You're flying with out wings  
  
Some find it sharing every morning,  
  
Some in their solitary lives,  
  
You find it in the works of others,  
  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry,  
  
You find it in the deepest friendships,  
  
The kind you cherish all your life,  
  
And when you know how much that means,  
  
You've found that special thing,  
  
You're flying with out wings,  
  
So impossible as they may seem,  
  
You've got to fight for every dream,  
  
'Cause who's to know,  
  
Which one you let go,  
  
Would have made you complete,  
  
Well for me it waking up beside you,  
  
To watch the sunrise on your face,  
  
To know that I can say I love you,  
  
At any given time or place,  
  
It's little things that only I know,  
  
Those are the things that make you mine,  
  
And it's like flying without wings,  
  
'Cause you're my special thing,  
  
I'm flying with out wings,  
  
You're the place where life begins,  
  
And you'll be where it ends,  
  
I'm flying with out wings,  
  
And that's the joy you bring,  
  
I'm flying with out wings.  
  
" We are so gonna win!" Ken said  
  
" I know that was brilliant." Cody said.  
  
" Well I am good." Davis said rubbing his nails against his shirt.  
  
" What ever, we only have two weeks left." T.K. said, " and we need to scout the enemy."  
  
" You mean the girls?" Davis asked not getting it.  
  
" Exactly." Ken said smiling devilishly.  
  
~~~ Next day at school in homeroom ~~~  
  
" Guy's I have some bad news." Kari said running up to Mina and Yolei.  
  
" What's up?" Mina asked.  
  
" Well I just found out that the Teenage Wolves have entered." Kari exclaimed.  
  
" What!?" Yolei screamed, " That's not fair, any way I thought they were missing a bass player?"  
  
" They were, but that was before Tai said that he could play bass." Kari said.  
  
" Tai can play bass?" Yolei asked.  
  
" Yeah, he had lessons a while back." Mina said.  
  
" That's unfair! The Teenage Wolves win for sure." Yolei said standing up and walking off.  
  
" Where are you going?" Mina asked.  
  
" To beat up Tai!" She said before running off.  
  
" There's no way I'm gonna let the Teenage Wolves win!" Mina said, " After all, we are singing my song, they stand no chance."  
  
" Especially when Yolei gets through with Tai!" Kari said laughing.  
  
" And there's that too!" Mina said laughing.  
  
  
  
" I have some bad news." T.K. said, his normally smiling face, sad.  
  
" Dude, it must be bad, you're not smiling." Davis said, the expression on his face changing to a sombre one like T.K.'s.  
  
" The Teenage Wolves have entered." T.K. said.  
  
" What?!" Davis yelled, causing every one to look at him.  
  
" But they can't have." Cody said, " it is impossible for them to play their songs with out a bass player."  
  
" They've recruited someone, and from what I've heard he's pretty good." Ken explained.  
  
" Just wait till I tell you who it is." T.K. said, " Tai's volunteered to play for them."  
  
" No way!" Davis yelled once again, everyone turning to look at him once again.  
  
" Matt told me last night." T.K. said, " he wanted to scout the opposition."  
  
" Well if it isn't the man him self." Cody sneered, pointing at Tai who had just walked in the room.  
  
" Tai come back here!" Yolei shouted, running up to him. " How dare you! I'm gonna kick your butt! And then I'll break your fingers, wrists and arms just to make sure you can't play!"  
  
" I guess the girls have heard too." T.K. said.  
  
" Yolei leave me alone!" Tai shouted, using Matt as a shield.  
  
" Hey leave me out of this!" Matt said trying to stop Yolei and Tai ruining his hair.  
  
" No way, if you hadn't of entered then none of this would be happening!" Yolei shouted.  
  
" Hey! I want the whole school to know that the Teenage Wolves are the best band in the school!" Matt said defending himself.  
  
" Yolei calm down!" Mina said trying to pull her backwards.  
  
" Yeah, we'll beat them anyway!" Kari said.  
  
" Oh yeah, there's no way that I'm gonna let a bunch of girls win!" Davis yelled.  
  
" Who says that you're gonna win any way?" Matt snorted.  
  
" Calm down!" The teacher said. " All of you take your seats, I don't want to hear anything else about the Karaoke disco in this class room. Now all of you get out some work."  
  
" The Teenage Wolves are practising tonight, we can see how good they are." Mina whispered to Kari.  
  
" Good idea, I'll tell Yolei." Kari replied.  
  
~~~ Break ~~~  
  
" So they're practising tonight?" Yolei repeated with a devilish glint in her eyes.  
  
" Yep." Kari said.  
  
" Well, lets scout the opposition!" Yolei said, " and while we're at it, we can spook them!"  
  
" What do you mean?" Mina asked, not quite comprehending what Yolei was up to.  
  
" Simple, we scare them, mind games." Yolei said pointing to her head.  
  
" Good idea, we can make the so freaked out about the amount of people there that they'll mess up!" Kari said.  
  
" That's not really fair though." Mina said.  
  
" All's fair in love and war!" Yolei said, before thinking of her devious plan.  
  
~~~ After school in the auditorium ~~~  
  
" They're pretty good." Mina sighed.  
  
" Pretty good? That was amazing." Kari said.  
  
" Don't forget, mind games!" Yolei whispered.  
  
After Matt had finished, Yolei started to clap.  
  
" What's that?" Tai asked.  
  
" That was ace!" Yolei said walking towards the stage.  
  
" What do you expect?" Matt asked.  
  
" Well I just want to wish you guys good luck, after all, all you're fans from the school will be there, this whole auditorium will be filled with students. That's about, lets see, 3000 odd?" Yolei half asked, half stated.  
  
" No sweat." Matt said.  
  
" 3000?" Tai asked.  
  
" Yeah, but you get a lot more at your concerts right?" Yolei asked. " Tai, if you're gonna be a member of the teenage wolves, you gotta be able to play at least 5000 a night!"  
  
" Right." Tai said, obviously nervous.  
  
" It's actually working." Mina said, a grin appearing on her face.  
  
" Yeah, Tai looks really scared!" Kari said grinning.  
  
~~~ The night before the disco ~~~  
  
" These costumes are the best!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
" It was tough getting my sisters to make them, they were too busy chatting about the Teenage Wolves!" Yolei said.  
  
" Don't mention them!" Mina shouted, " We're gonna win, not matter what!"  
  
" Yeah, they'll be to scared to go on after us!" Kari said, as they were on first.  
  
" Last call for Innocense!" Izzy shouted. (Innocense is the name of the girl's band.)  
  
" Let's do this thing!" Yolei shouted before they made their way on the stage.  
  
" You guy's nervous?" Mina whispered.  
  
" Not a chance." Kari said, holding out her hand to prove it wasn't shaking.  
  
Mimi, who's introducing the bands, stood in front of the curtain.  
  
" Welcome to this years Karaoke disco!" Mimi said into the microphone, prompting a very loud cheer. " This year we have a lot of bands, but only one can win. You vote by cheering after each song, so let's give it up for Innocense!"  
  
The crowd went wild and the curtains went back.  
  
The music started to play, and Mina got ready to sing, adrenaline running through her body, with Kari and Yolei ready to join in at the bridge and chorus.  
  
You cast a spell over me don't know where to turn to any more  
  
I see your face every morning when I wake up,  
  
Every night that I go to bed  
  
You're here with me somehow, don't know how  
  
I can feel you right now, so close, so real  
  
Do, do, do, do, do,  
  
Show me your colours  
  
Chorus:  
  
Show me, show me your colours (show me)  
  
Don't break this spell I'm in, please don't break my heart,  
  
Show me, show me your colours (baby)  
  
Tell me who you really are.  
  
I know you want what I want, far away, but still within our reach,  
  
Do you dare, are you brave enough to show me  
  
What your heart really wants to do  
  
I say your name to myself out loud, I want to have you all around  
  
Like a cover for the cold on the outside, making love in the candle light  
  
Do, do, do, do, do  
  
Chorus  
  
Baby, don't tell I mean nothing, after all you did  
  
Baby, don't you tell me, tell me I mean nothing  
  
Tell me I mean nothing to you, please show me now  
  
Chorus x 2  
  
I'm not allowed to adore you the way you know you really want but I do  
  
Even thought it's been a nightmare, to pretend that it's all okay  
  
It's not the easiest thing to avoid, damage is already done  
  
I'm in love, with you.  
  
They received a huge cheer, getting all the lights lit on the cheer-o- meter. Mimi came back on stage.  
  
" That's gonna be a hard act to follow, but I have no doubts that the next band will do just as well. As they get their equipment ready, here's a little bit of Blue and Fly By!" Mimi shouted.  
  
" That was mad!" Mina said as she made her way backstage.  
  
" That was great!" Ken said, " But I don't think he worked out that the song was for him."  
  
" Yeah, The teenage Wolves are gonna have to pull something extra good if they want to beat that!" Cody said.  
  
" We were soooo great!" Yolei shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
The girls made their way to the main disco and to the front of the hall, by the stage.  
  
Mimi came back onto the stage.  
  
" Now we have a band that is a little more well known. They don't really need an introduction, but they're getting one any way. The Teenage Wolves!" Mimi screamed.  
  
This prompted almost the whole of the female population into a frenzy.  
  
The band started to play, but Tai was too nervous, he was playing wrong notes, and wasn't in time with the rest of the band. When the band had finished playing, the clap-o-meter only had half of the lights lit.  
  
  
  
" What was that?" Matt screamed backstage. " You totally choked!"  
  
" I'm sorry." Tai said, " I've never been on stage in front of that many people before."  
  
" We've lost it for sure now!" Matt shouted, before storming around to the main disco.  
  
  
  
" We've now come to the last band of this evening." Mimi said. " I'd like to introduce to you D-3!" (D-3 is Davis's band.)  
  
" Three guesses where they got the name from!" Mina said laughing.  
  
They boys came on stage and started to play their song.  
  
Every body's looking for that something,  
  
One thing that makes it all complete,  
  
You find it in the strangest places,  
  
Place you never thought it could be,  
  
Some find it in the face of their children,  
  
Some find it in their lover's eyes,  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings,  
  
When you find that special thing,  
  
You're flying with out wings  
  
Some find it sharing every morning  
  
Some in their solitary lives,  
  
You find it in the works of others,  
  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry,  
  
You find it in the deepest friendships,  
  
The kind you cherish all your life,  
  
And when you know how much that means,  
  
You've found that special thing,  
  
You're flying with out wings,  
  
So impossible as they may seem,  
  
You've got to fight for every dream,  
  
'Cause who's to know,  
  
Which one you let go,  
  
Would have made you complete,  
  
Well for me it waking up beside you,  
  
To watch the sunrise on your face,  
  
To know that I can say I love you,  
  
At any given time or place,  
  
It's little things that only I know,  
  
Those are the things that make you mine,  
  
And it's like flying without wings,  
  
'Cause you're my special thing,  
  
I'm flying with out wings,  
  
You're the place where life begins,  
  
And you'll be where it ends,  
  
I'm flying with out wings,  
  
And that's the joy you bring,  
  
I'm flying with out wings.  
  
Before Mimi could get a word out, Ken started to talk.  
  
" That song was written by one of my good friends, Davis Motomiya, for someone very special to him." Ken said grinning.  
  
" Ken!" Davis screamed.  
  
" Well, that was interesting. As you can see they got full marks on the clap-o-meter. We'll introduce the winner at the end of the night, and they'll play their song again." Mimi said, before going back offstage.  
  
Ken and the other members of D-3 came round to the main disco.  
  
" You guy's were great!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
" I know!" Davis said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
" That was great Davis." Mina said, slightly blushing.  
  
" Thanks." Davis said.  
  
" Davis you were great!" Jun said running up to him, followed by a group of girls.  
  
" Well, what can I say?" Davis said, putting on a macho face.  
  
Davis walked over to Tai and the others, the group of girls following him.  
  
" Great!" Mina said, sarcastically, " I was just about to tell him that the song was about him, and he walks off!"  
  
" I wouldn't worry Mina," Ken said, " he wrote that song about you."  
  
" What?!" Mina shouted.  
  
" He wrote it about you, duh, obvious!" Yolei said.  
  
" No way!" Mina shouted.  
  
" Yes way!" Kari said.  
  
" Where is he, I need to find him!" Mina said looking around.  
  
" He walked over to find Tai." T.K. said.  
  
" Be right back!" Mina said running off in the direction of Tai.  
  
Mimi came back on Stage.  
  
" Well guys, it seems like we have a joint winners!" Mimi shouted. " In third was Techno Freak. Could you guys come up on stage?"  
  
The three members of Techno Freak went up on stage to collect their prize. (I'll leave the descriptions of Techno Freak to your imagination!)  
  
" Well, the joint winners are, Drum roll please." A drum roll was played over the sound system. " Are you ready for this? Innocense and D-3!"  
  
" We won!" Yolei and Kari said jumping up and down, hugging each other.  
  
" Could you come up on Stage please?" Mimi said, shoving Techno Freak in the back corner of the stage.  
  
Yolei, Kari, Ken, Cody and T.K. ran up on stage.  
  
" Erm aren't we missing some?" Mimi said, counting the number of people on stage.  
  
" Hey girls, let me though!" Davis said trying to get to the stage entrance.  
  
' I guess I'd better go on stage.' Mina thought before walking towards the entrance.  
  
" Finally!" Davis said getting on stage.  
  
" Hey Davis." Ken said calling him over to him.  
  
" What?" Davis asked.  
  
" You know," Ken said whispering in his ear, " Mina wrote that song for you."  
  
" She did?" He said, turning red.  
  
" Um hum." Kari and Yolei nodded.  
  
" Finally." Mina said running on stage. " Stupid wannabe's."  
  
" Well Innocense, why don't you sing first?" Mimi said.  
  
" Sure!" Kari said walking up to a microphone.  
  
" Davis." Mina said.  
  
" Mina? Um, hi!" Davis said, looking at his shoes.  
  
" Fine." Mina said walking over to him. " Looks like I've got to make the first move."  
  
" What do you mean? I'm the once that wrote that song and then mmph." Mina kissed him. Soon he was returning the kiss whilst the Kari was singing Mina's part of the song.  
  
Once Mina's and Davis's songs were sang, Mimi started to talk.  
  
" Well, that was certainly different. But I guess what they say is true, Music does bring people together!" 


End file.
